


Saving Minyoung

by Sparrowcrest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Chicago (City), Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowcrest/pseuds/Sparrowcrest
Summary: Saving Minyoung is a novel set in post-apocalyptic Chicago, after an infection swept the planet, a bacteria spread through bodily fluids. It creates a rage within the victim and an uncontrollable hunger for flesh. There is no known cure, once you are bit, you are done for, or that is what the public thought.The book follows two sisters, Minyoung and Haewon, who emigrated from South Korea after the death of their mother. However, only a year after their arrival, the first infection occurred, and the two found themselves stuck in an urban jungle.





	Saving Minyoung

Rule 1: Never get separated. If you do, hide until it's safe, then find Haewon.  
Rule 2: No talking unless absolutely necessary, then only a whisper is allowed.  
Rule 3: If you get hurt, don't scream. Find somewhere safe and wait for Haewon.  
Rule 4: Don't run, stay low, keep your footsteps quiet. Only run if it's absolutely necessary.  
Rule 5: Keep everything covered. The only skin you can show is the skin on your face.  
Rule 6: Don't. Get. Bit.

Minyoung knew these rules off by heart. She could recite them word for word. Haewon had made her write them out, over and over, like a schoolgirl in detention. They reminded themselves of them before leaving the house each day and had never broken a rule since. It was keeping them alive, after all.

It was Monday morning: Supply drop day. Each Monday, 7am sharp, the army would drive to the city centre, open the back of their truck and let whoever was there take whatever they wanted. Every week was the same, the dogs scrambled and fought for their dinner, and would leave wounded with a handful of what they needed, but what other choice did they have? The shops had been raided weeks back, everything was barren. They were lucky to be eating at all.

Minyoung stood in the middle of the crowd, clinging to each other's long sleeves. They were surrounded by tall buildings, towering above them and leaving the street in darkness. The air was thick in the eerie silence as the crowd waited, listened...

The engine roared throughout the streets, screeching around the corner as it sped at the crowds. The tires screamed as their rubber was torn away by the concrete beneath them. The truck skidded to a halt, inches from the more eager survivers as they scrambled at the bonnet. The wild push began, and Minyoung and Haewon were swept towards the trunk by the crowds before it had even been opened. Minyoung's fingers grasped at her sister's sleeve but her sister was far ahead now, disappearing into the ocean of people ahead.

Rule number one.

"Frick..." Minyoung breathed, attempting to squeeze her shoulders between the swarm. She was simply shoved backwards, stumbling over the knots of limbs by her feet and falling onto her side. She yelped as people tripped over her, stood on her, kicked her. They didn't give her a moment to stand, she had to get out. Hide, wait for Haewon.

She crawled back through the crowds, her knees scuffed through her jeans as she finally found an opening. She panted as she scrambled to her feet, turning to watch the frantic push for supplies from the back. Pulling her sleeves up to check her elbows for scratches, she tried to catch her breath. She hated crowds normally, let alone now. She took a deep breath. She had to get back in there, they needed the food.

She practically dove back into the crowd, using her small frame to squeeze forward, almost unnoticed. As she weaselled her way through, she felt nails scratching at her arms. It didn't shock her anymore, desperate people would do desperate things if it meant survival.

Then, she felt teeth.

Wet, hard bone sinking into her flesh and ripping it away, scratchy tongue pressed against her forearm. She turned, and her eyes met with the undead. Eyes pale blue and glazed over, grey skin, veins ready to burst from beneath.  
Rule three, rule three, rule three. She chanted within. Suddenly, her cheeks were wet, and an inhuman sound erupted from her chest. She was screaming. She didn't want to scream, but she was.

She was tackled and pulled from the crowd.  
"Let me look-- LET ME LOOK!" Haewon yelled, taking her hand and pulling her arm straight.  
"Shit--" She hissed, throwing her backpack off of her shoulder and frantically searching for bandages. She pressed the cloth against her open wound to slow the bleeding.  
"I'm sorry-- I'm really sorry!" Minyoung began, but her eyes couldn't focus on her sister's face as they brimmed with tears.  
"Shut up for a second!" Haewon snapped back, wrapping her forearm as quickly and tightly as she could.  
We're fucked, we're royally fucked, oh God. She thought, but she couldn't let Minyoung see she was panicking. She was the leader, she always had been, it was the 7th rule, only for her.

Minyoung almost jumped out of her skin as a gunshot echoed between the tall buildings. The infected was dead.  
"Put her down before she kills the rest of us!" A man yelled as he approached, gun aimed at Minyoung.  
"Don't you fucking dare!" Haewon snapped, stepping between them.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! In a few hours, she'll bite you. You need to get rid of her!" He argued, gesturing to Minyoung with his gun.  
"He's right, just do it--"  
"Shut up, Minyoung!" She snapped, wrapping her arm around her sister. She grabbed onto her injured arm, pressing against her wound as she fled into an alley.  
"Fucking idiot!" The man called after them.


End file.
